Old KH FANFIC
by Isaac Grim
Summary: My first submission to . I shall be using this as a reference in my newly revised "Nobody's Eternity". This story will be featured as an Arc of the new fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A Note

Kingdom Hearts

The Untold Stories of Organization XIII

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. All rights reserved to Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 1: A Note

-

A certain silence filled the Castle that Never Was, one brought upon by the dark night of the City. The looming palace of gray, marked with several of the signature nobody symbles, had become a menacing obelisk no longer, and now housed the eight protectors of the World that Never Was. Much had happened since the passing of Xemnas...

Throughout the silent corridors, the remaining members of the organization slept. Xigbar, Larxene, Vexen, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Luxord...all except for the thirteenth member of the organization.

"Just a little more..." Roxas yawned, his eyes falling heavy as the minutes ticked by.

Sleep was little priority to him as his pen traced meticulously over a note he'd been constructing since the day had begun. Though the body of the letter had been completely, his efforts now fell upon the detailing of small vines, and the occasional lightning bolt.

A yawn overtook him, his arms involuntarilly stretching outward as his body reminded him of the time. Still, it wouldn't be too much longer, he was almost done, it was worth the effort for her...

"Rox...what's got you up this late...?" came a familiar voice from the bunk bed above his own.

The sudden voice gave Roxas a shock; quickly he placed the note face down on the bed as he glanced up at his roomate.

Through the darkness, it was easy to see the largely spiked red hair, as well as the vaguely glowing clear green eyes. Two diamond shaped black marks just beneath each eye were signature of the man who was like his brother. Out of his usual persona, Axel was dressed in a baggy black t-shirt, and a pair of pj shorts.

"Remember a while back when I said I like to sleep undisturbed?" Axel continued, only pausing to yawn. "I respect whatever you're doing but, the Axel needs his beauty sleep. Sleepy good, wakey bad, got it memorized?"

"Y...yeah, sorry Axel," Roxas bowed his head. "I'll be done in a minute."

Axel leaned down over the edge of the black bunk, "You were scribbling pretty fierce, whatcha working on?"

"Oh...er...nothing in particular..." Roxas lied, trying not to look towards the letter on the bed.

Axel, on the other hand, had already set his gaze on the small sheet. Faintly visible, though flipped over to keep hidden whatever was on the other side.

"Nothing?" Axel asked, reaching for the paper.

Roxas quickly slid the paper further away, averting his eyes, "Nope, nothing important."

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing..." Axel leaned further, reaching out for it once again.

Again, Roxas pushed the note further from the red-head's intriguement, taking great care not to wrinkle it in any way. Axel's pursuit continued, a clear curiousity in his mind as he dangled off the edge of the bunk. This cat and mouse tactic was getting him nowhere, alternative methods would have to come into play.

Quickly, Axel shifted his gaze to their door. He took a steady breath, then shouted, "ROXAS LOOK OUT! THE DUSKS ARE REBELLING!"

Falling out of bed in an ungraceful stumble, Roxas grabbed the closest of his keychains from his bedside stand. In a quick shift of light, the keychain formed itself into the familiar form of the Oblivion.

Charging through the doorway, battle clad in his gray tank top and black shorts, Roxas surveyed the halls cautiously for the gray husks that shared the title of Nobody. However...the halls were still silent, not a twitch came from the shadows all around.

It was then that he realized he'd fallen once more for a prank Axel often pulled. Quickly, he turned, his mind racing, then collapsing, as he saw Axel sitting triumphantly upon his bed. The note was in his hand.

The other hand, Axel's thumb specifical, was on fire, small and controlled like a lighter as his eyes scanned the finely written text. As seconds ticked past, the only sound to break the silence was a snicker from Axel.

"What is this Rox? A love letter?" Axel laughed a little louder, his eyes searching for the name of the recipient. "You're writing a love letter to...woah....woah woah woah woah woah."

Roxas pulled the sliding door closed behind him as he stepped back into their room, his cheeks brightening pink as Axel stared in awe.

"Is this...serious?"

All Roxas could manage was a nod.

"You mean you like...her?" Axel's jaw was practically dropping.

"Axel please don't tell her..."

"Larxene!?" Axel finally asked.

"Shh!" Roxas pleaded.

Placing the note down on the side table, and taking a few blank faced deep breaths, Axel did his best to regain his composure. What had begun as humor had transpired into a scenerio even he had never expected.

"That's just...dangerous," the redhead murmured.

Roxas cast away the Oblivion, and set the keyblade down once more upon the stand. Lining it up parralel to the Oathkeeper keychain, the Bond of Flames keychain sitting beside that. In exchange, Axel extinguished the flame on his thumb, and peered at Roxas.

"W...what do you mean?" Roxas questioned almost inaudibly.

"Rox, we're talking about Larxene here." Axel began. "Y'know, she's means, she's tough, she's Heartless...litterally, she's solitary, short tempered, lightningy, and..."

"Ok ok," Roxas interupted as he lifted the note from the stand. Folding it delicately in half, and writing Larxene carefully over the front, he finally let the note rest upon the desk adjacent to their bunks. "I get the point."

Leaning forward and supporting himself with his hands against the bed, Axel spoke up again, "What do you possibly see in her anyway?"

Roxas moved back towards the lower bunk and let his body collapse, a yawn claiming his breath again, "I don't know...there's just something about her..."

"Puberty, right?" Axel laughed, nudging Roxas with his elbow, "I get it, our little Rox is finally becoming a man."

"It's not that! I mean, I already...I...er..." the boy grumbled. "It's...just the way she is. She's always calm and precise...just entrancing in a way..."

Axel stood up, shaking his head steadilly, "Man, when Sora and you split ways, he took the good taste with him."

"You're one to talk," Roxas countered, "I don't see you surrounded by women."

Axel turned, and casually crossed his arms, "Science had proven already. I'm so hot, any woman who dated me would burst into flames from the slightest contact."

"Right..."

"It's lonely at the top," Axel laughed, climbing back into the top bunk and laying casually atop the sheets. "G'night, Roxas."

Giving up for the night, roxas settled beneath the dark gray sheets of his bed, "Yeah...good night, Axel."

A midnight argument was the last of his desires at the moment. He'd worry about Axel...and the letter...tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

Kingdom Hearts

The Untold Stories of Organization XIII

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. All rights reserved to Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 2: Revealed.

-

"Roxas," came a soft voice, followed by two gentle knocks.

Morning had come to the Castle that Never Was, though a night sky still prevailed over the city. Forever darkened, a certain atmosphere of calm surrounding the floating fortress.

This morning, a slend figure stood before the door labeled VIII/XIII. Dressed in the dark attire of the organization, with her hood down and her short blonde bangs exposed, Larxene patiently rapped upon the door again.

"Roxas, we have an assignment," she said plainly, without a hint of one particular emotion in her tone.

Still, no answer came from the boy's room, her following course of action being a direct approach. Her hand came to rest upon the handle of the door as she slowly slid it aside, lighting the otherwise darkened room with the illuminated fixtures in the hall.

The shared room was a cluttered mess, with clothes scattered across the floor, and a disheveled top bunk. Clearly, most of the clothes upon the floor were Axel's, the owner of such not present in the room. He lacked the courtesy to even make his own bed, something that didn't shock Larxene at all.

The bed beneath that, however, seemed to have a large mound beneath the sheets. Disheveled and wrinkled, a faint bundle of spikey blond locks poked out from the edge of the blanket. Roxas was still asleep, it seemed.

Continuing to survey the room, her eyes traveled from their bunk, to the gray walls, along the white carpetted floor, up and over a black dresser in the corner, and then along the surface of a plain black desk on the West wall.

Almost immediately, something caught her eye, a straightly folded piece of paper with her name written neatly across the front of it. Currious, she stepped across the dark blotches of clothing, making her way to the object in question.

Her hands reached out for it delicately, and lifted the note between her fingers. Unfolding the piece of paper before her eyes, she began to scan the page curriously...

A love letter...

A certain sense of irritation overtook her. Clearly, Axel was playing another one of his pranks, his need to tease and provoke people was neverending. How such an idiot could write this well though was a bit surprising...

...until she came to read the signature that concluded the letter.

Sincerely,

Roxas.

Holding the note perfectly still in her hand, her mind racked through this realization as the feeling of iritation faded. Had it been Axel, it would have been unquestionable that he would wake up with knives in several place knives didn't belong.

But...Roxas. The youngest, newest member of the organization...one who she had no problems with at all. In fact, of all the members of the organization, Roxas was perhaps the only one she could put up with.

Blinking to wake herself from the dazed state, she turned her attention on the sleeping Roxas who slept completely unaware of her presence. To her, he seemed almost...cute.

Folding the note gently again, she slid it into the pocket of her cloak, and turned back to Roxas once more. An unexpected smile, warm and content, spread over her lips for just a moment before she turned, and stepped silently from the room.

She could let him sleep, just for today.

-

"That kid sleeps like the dead..." Axel murmured.

The comfortable living space that was the lounge of the castle was a new addition since Xemnas' passed. Since the castle was no longer strictly a fortress, some homely adjustments had been made.

This renovation featured a large circular living room, with three straight sofas all placed at angles, and one L shaped couch filling the other section. Within viewing section of them all was a television, large and grays as the rest of the decor. A coffee table in the center, shaped like the Nobody symbol, rested in the middle, with a light fixture hanging overhead.

Connected to this living room through a wide doorway was a kitchen of sorts. Not the master kitchen by any extent, this kitchen featured a large breakfast bar able to suit at least ten at once. Behind this was a round stretching counter, with decent cabinet lining, and a large refridgerator.

This room had been established as the 'drinks and snacks' room by the organization's new leader, Xigbar.

Currently, four members filled the living room, each occupying a respective couch. Axel was sprawled out across the L shaped, Luxord sat attentively at one with a set of cards in hand. Xigbar, adjacent to Luxord, held his own set of cards, placing them down now and then in a friendly gamble with Luxord. The other member, Demyx, sat on the remaming couch, strumming an imaginary guitar with earbuds filling his head with music.

"This is just boring..." Axel whined. "We take a walk on the good guy side, and we've got nothing to do."

Luxord turned a page of his novel, "So find something to occupy your time."

"Like what?" Axel frowned, his attention turning on Xigbar, "Hey, new leader, give me an assignment or something."

"Sorry, Larxene and Roxas snagged the first mission that popped up," Xigbar answered, "Zexion hasn't detected any other heartless so...you're outta luck."

"Lame..." he groaned.

Television was only worth so much entertainment, and with the blaring sound of Demyx's earbuds adding noise to the mix anyway, it wasn't worth the effort. Standing with a stretch, Axel stepped across the living room.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he sighed.

"Why not clean that dump you call a room," came a cool feminine voice from nearby.

Each figure in the living room, even Demyx, glanced up to face the approaching blond. Darkly dressed in her tight fitting cloak, her blond bangs curled back over her hair, Larxene was both magnificent and frightening.

"Well well, if it isn't the Thunder Queen, Larxene," Axel murmured, smirking his usual smirk.

Larxene wore a plain smile, opposing her usual silent unreable expression. Striding steadily across the living room, she leaned her back to one of the walls and peered up at Axel, "Has Roxas awoken yet?"

"Nope, Rox is still crashed out," he answered plainly, heading towards the kitchen. "Why? He miss out on your mission?"

"It was small, I took care of it myself."

As Axel approached the kitchen, there came a certain sound from down one of the corrodors. A mix between a gasp, and a shout of surprise, followed by the patting of footsteps drawing closer. The final mixture to this wave of sounds was a repeated voice.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!!" called a figure from down the hall.

Xigbar tilted his head slightly, "Sounds like the kid just got up."

"Oh, good..." murmured Larxene calmly as she reached into her pocket.

In seconds, a flustered Roxas, hair disheveled and still dressed in his pj's, burst into the living room in a state of utter panic. Clearly out of breath, he first glared at Axel.

"Axel! Where did you put the letter!? I swear if you're messing with me I'll...I...I..."

Though strong at first, his voice suddenly weakened as Larxene drew a slip of paper from within her cloak. Not even realizing her presence at first, all the worry and panic that had set in subsided into a lack of thought. Brainless, stunned, all he could do was let his arms fall limply to his sides as he waited for the first hint of anger.

There was a silence. The members residing on the couches watched in confusion. Axel watched in sheer fear of the fate that would befall Roxas. Larxene slowly unfolded the note, and began reading aloud.

"I've admired you from afar for some time now, never certain how to approach you, or to express what I've been thinking," she read clearly and steadilly. "Everytime I saw you step into the room, I couldn't stop myself from admiring your grace. Each time I saw you by yourself, I could help but adore your elegance. The way you are...always so composed, graceful, the way I feel whenever I'm near you. It's almost like...I still have a heart. I could never manage to express the words in person, I can barely sum up the courage to say hello to you, let alone confess my feelings like this. But...if this is the best I can do, then I'll do it as best I can. Larxene...

I really...really like you."

She closed her eyes, and smiled as she recited the final lines.

"Sincerely, Roxas."

It seemed that all at once, every jaw in the room had dropped, including Axel's. Demyx's headphones fell from his ears, Luxord and Xigbar's cards fell from their hands, even Axel was looking on in shock.

Larxene casually folded the note once more, and slid it into the pocket of her cloak. Then, she began walking towards Roxas.

'He...is going to die.' Axel thought.

Larxene's form reached Roxas', looming a few inches over him. She began to kneel slightly until her eyes fell level with his. Roxas searched helplessly for any sign or hint of emotion. She was leaning closer, what was she thinking? What was he thinking? What could he do? What could he...

A soft, unfamiliar feeling came to his forehead. His eyes traced up, seeing the chin of Larxene just within his sight. Her lips were pressed delicately to his forehead, he hands on his shoulders for balance.

At that moment, it seemed all the jaws in the room would fall from their respective faces. A certain bewilderment had taken over each of the organization members, as all stared dumbfoundedly at the scene before them.

Larxene's figure slowly pulled back from his and stood straight once more, the only hint of her attitude being the gentle smile on her face. As casually as she had entered the room, she turned, and began walking down another of the corridors.

The room was left in silence.

Axel finally broke the silent stillness, looking back at the gathering on the couches, "Yo...Rox...are you alright?"

Roxas was stunned, speechless, motionless as a statue with a face locked in shocked embarassment. The other members slowly began to regain themselves, exchanging glances among one another.

"Is he going to be ok?" Luxord asked curriously.

"He'll be alright in a few," Axel nodded slightly, walking towards Roxas and gently grabbing his arm. "Come on Rox, you should go back to sleep...for a while..."

Roxas finally managed a blink, his body rigid and unmoving as Axel dragged him towards his bed. The letter was in Larxene's hands now, she knew how he felt...and now...

Touching his hand gently to his forehead on the precise spot her lips had been, he managed a long unreleased breath. What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

Kingdom Hearts

Untold Stories of Organization XIII

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters disclosed herein. All rights are reserved to Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 3: Truth.

-

"I still can't believe she read it..." Roxas sighed.

"I can't believe you're alive," Axel noted.

"I can't believe she kissed you!" Demyx chimed in.

"Get outta here Demyx," Xigbar ordered uncaringly.

The four nobodies sat across one another, each taking up a round booth seat at the breakfast bar. Xigbar swirled a half glass of Burban, Axel and Demyx both held cans of cola, and Roxas, too absorbed in embarassed uncertainty, sat drinkless with his head on the bar top.

"What was I thinking writing that..." he groaned against the marble surface.

Demyx swirled his can, imitating Xigbar, "I dunno either, that thing was crap sappy."

"Shut up Demyx!" Xigbar growled.

Demyx sunk back, "Ok, ok, I'm just saying..."

Demyx slowly rose from his seat, and headed for the nearby doorway into one of the corrodors, "his funeral, anyway."

Xigbar crossed his arms over the counter, at a loss for what to say, "I...think she took it pretty good."

"Yeah...but...what do you think she's thinking right now?" Roxas asked.

Axel tilted back in his seat a little, stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger, "That's...a tough one. I'd venture..."

"Roxas." came that chilling voice from before.

Instantly, the gathering grew silent, as each turned in their seats towards another of the doorways. There, looming with a plain expression, stood Larxene. How long had it been since earlier?

After she'd first read the note and walked away, Roxas had gone what Axel called canatonic. After a few minutes of regaining himself, he'd gotten dressed, and joined the rest of the group in the kitchen. For almost an hour, he'd sat in a purplexed mood...but now...

"We have another assignment, come with me," she ordered casually.

Then, without a second glance, she turned, and stepped through the doorway she'd entered.

Without much alternative, Roxas gave a slight nod to the rest of the group, then slid from the bar stool and followed behind the blond haired beauty. Axel and Xigbar, the only two remaining, exchanged glances.

Axel squinted slightly, "I thought you said there weren't any other assignments."

Xigbar rose his hands innocently, "There...aren't."

"Say what?"

The two stared blankly at one another, a slow progression of thought passing between them. Though neither of them spoke, both realized simultaniously.

This, could be a very, very bad thing.

"Should we...follow them?" Axel offered hessitantly.

Xigbar shuddered slightly, "I don't think angering Larxene is the best thing to do."

"But what if she kills him?"

"What if when she's done she tries to kill us?"

Axel crossed his arms roughly, "You don't have to come along, but I'm gonna watch Roxas' back."

With that, he stood triumphantly from his chair as if a knight of the peace. Xigbar sighed, drained the glass of its contents, and slowly slid to his feet.

"Ok, Ok...but if she gets angry, I will trip you, and bail," he said honestly.

Axel smirked, and started through the doorway, "Don't think I won't do the same, Xig."

Risky as it was, and lifethreatening in the face of Larxene, Axel wasn't about to lose his best friend...not again.

-

"Come on," Larxene uttered cooly.

Wordlessly following behind the woman who'd read his confession, Roxas walked at an equal pace, his black cloak fluttering around him in the cold breeze that drifted through. The World that Never Was held a certain comfortable darkness to it, though the silence refused to sooth the embarassment welling in his mind.

He couldn't even steel himself to make eye contact with Larxene.

"So...where will our assignment be?" he asked softly.

"Memory's Skyscaper," she replied, a hint of melody in her tone, though difficult to distinguish.

"I...see..." Roxas murmured slightly.

Since he'd reunited with Sora, then parted ways once more, a recollection of his life had returned to him. Initially, when he'd left the organization, his memories of it had vanished as well. However...everything had come back to him in time.

Including his memories of the battle, his first encounter with Riku...at least as himself. Sora had met Riku as a friend and foe several times, but Roxas had merely known him as an enemy.

Approaching the Fragment Crossing, Larxene paused for just a moment. Unflinching, unmoving, it were as if she were debating a difficult thought. Then, without another moments hessitation, she continued on her way towards the tower. All around them, silent buildings glared down, unocupied ever since the creation of the world.

It was that emptyness that brought the question to mind, why did they even bother protecting it?

In view almost instantly, the two nobodies stepped forward from the crossing. The sky scraper sprawled out before them, an ominous tribute to the darkened city. Larxene slowly came to a stop before the large stairway, turning back to face the boy before her.

"Roxas..." she spoke his name steadilly, drawing his note once again from her pocket.

Roxas bowed his head slightly, gazing at the ground, "I'm sorry for writing that...I don't know what I was thinking, and I wasn't even sure if I was going to give it to you. Please don't be mad I..."

"What are you feeling right now?"

"W...what...?" He asked softly, slightly stunned by the sudden question.

"I want to know...Roxas...what are you feeling right now."

Her voice was cool, emotionless, unreadable in any way. Her eyes gazed straight at Roxas, deeper and colder than her voice itself. Roxas, unable to do anything else, met her eyes and spoke quietly.

"I feel...embarassed..." he began honestly.

"Embarassed."

"That's not all but...that's the first feeling that I can tell. I feel nervous, uncertain, confused...almost afraid, I guess... Here I am now...and I'm worried that you're upset with me. I feel like an idiot for confessing something like this to you, I feel silly for being incapable of just telling you how I feel...and most of all I feel like I've done something incredibly stupid."

Larxene examined his face, reading almost every emotion he listed. It was clear, perhaps easy to see that he was full of what seemed like regret. Perhaps her dimeaner wasn't helping but...she had to upkeep this, to keep the test completely truthful.

"Close your eyes, Roxas," she ordered.

"C...close my eyes?"

A simple nod was all he needed; wishing not to question her any further he quickly drew his eyes to a shut. He listened to her form began walking, stepping towards him. The footsteps continued, accompanied by the jinging of the hood ties, and the ruffling of the cloak. He could feel the air brush past as her figure came to stand just before his.

Looking down at Roxas, the boy standing in perfect silence, she asked one last question.

"Do you love me, Roxas?"

At that moment, it felt like time had paused. The wind that had drifted through the city fell quiet. The sounds of sparks, the hum of neon signs, the sound of their breaths was lost. Roxas didn't have a heart...but he felt as if he had one, and it had skipped a beat.

The silence that befell the city, illuminated only by the blank screen of Memory's Tower, the two nobodies stood turned to one another. The screen was where Larxene now set her eyes, gazing at the gray surface.

And gradually...faintly, an image began to play. A series of images, playing all at once in a video colage.

Each image was Larxene, from the eyes of Roxas.

Larxene standing to herself, examining her knives.

Larxene ignoring Demyx as he tried to show off.

Larxene ducking away from a heartless, then sprining back in retaliation.

Larxene laying against the couch, looking wordlessly at the ceiling.

Larxene walking past him with a simple glance before walking away.

Larxene sitting atop the Alter of Naught, gazing up at Kingdom Hearts with an expression of hinted sadness.

Larxene holding the note in her hand and reading it aloud.

Larxene kissing his forehead.

Larxene standing before him, asking him what he was feeling.

Larxene kissing his lips.

The final image, from neither her eyes nor Roxas', her face level with his, veselled connected in a soft touch. This image was a reflection, the screen now blank white, overlooking the two as Larxene drew her arms around him.

Two sets of eyes were closed, two bodies were close together, two pairs of lips were parting slowly. The gradual act had taken mere seconds, but the feeling had stretched time into nothingness. It was as if the world had faded away as the two opened their eyes once more.

No words were exchanged, just a silent gaze each held with the other as Larxene's hands gently took hold of Roxas'. She had seen all she'd needed to see, the screen had done what it had always done. It reflected the true thoughts and feelings of whoever opened their mind, and now Larxene had seen the way in which Roxas admired her.

Her words finally broke the silence, soft and adoring, "I accept you."

Roxas, his cheeks filled with a redness, asked softly, "Y...you...mean..."

"Yes," she smiled, a warm, sincere smile, "From this point on, you are my love...do you understand?"

"I...I do..." he spoke softly in return with a slight nod.

"Good..." she smiled, her hands gently withdrawing from his. "I will see you when you return..."

Waving her hand ever so slightly behind her, a dark oval of twisting black grew from nothingness in the air. Dark purple, and black, the wormhole twisted and writhed.

Larxene leaned in, and kissed Roxas' lips once more, a kiss that made his cheeks burn brighter than before. Then, she stepped backwards, her figure dissapearing into the darkness with nothing but a softly whispered, "Bye."

Roxas stood, silent, unmoving. Canatonic once more, or entranced in the lingering sensation of her lips, it was unknown to either him, or the two figures who watched from afar.

Perched silently atop two nearby buildings, Axel and Xigbar looked on with expressions of uncertainty. However...the humor and risk of the situation had subsided into a new, undescribable emotion. Perhaps it was...contentment. Or even a feeling of proudness over Roxas' success.

Either way, it was enough to keep them from spoiler the mood. After the display of Roxas' emotions, it was clear that every intention was from the heart, or even the lack of one. Stepping through a portal of their own, Xigbar and Axel wordlessly left Roxas to reflect.

Axel passed one final glance at the boy, as a feeling of uncertainty overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me

Kingdom Hearts

The Untold Stories of Organization XIII

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. All rights reserved to Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 4: Tell Me.

-

This was the first night that Axel spent to himself. Or rather, the first night he fell asleep, and woke up, alone. Whatever time Roxas had returned and left was beyond his knowledge. Still...the feeling was almost as hollow as being a nobody was itself. For the first time in three months since Roxas' return to the castle, he felt alone.

In the silence of their room, Axel lay sprawled on the upper bunk in nothing but a pair of shorts. Arms crossed behind his head, legs crossed over one another, his right foot tapped midair to the beat that drifted through his headphones.

After what he'd seen the previous night, when Roxas and Larxene had stood face to face before the Screen of Lost Memories, he knew for certain now.

Roxas wasn't just a kid anymore...it wasn't misconstrued feelings, it wasn't teenage hormones, it was sincere feeling. Sincere feeling that would space Roxas and himself further apart.

"Gah...no way..." he sighed aloud. "Roxas wouldn't just ditch like that..."

Would he?

No...no way. He was certain of it. Roxas was his best friend, they were like brothers. A woman wouldn't come between them like that, even if it was Larxene.

Larxene...

That alone brought another question into his mind. Larxene...though what he'd warned Roxas of before had been merely teasing, it was true that Larxene's history displayed little compassion compared to what she showed now.

Larxene had always been cold, dark, sadistic, and seemed to love nothing more than watching others squirm beneath her feet. Even when...Sora had entered castle Oblivion, his bout with her had been...vicious. She'd played with his mind, tormented him with false memories, then taken it upon herself to strike him down.

Yet...since her return to the World that Never Was, it seemed like...she'd reformed. In a sense, she was still the cold and dark Larxene, but her sinister malevolence had all but faded from her. And...the night before...it had seemed like everything they'd said to one another...all of it was sincere.

Down to the smile on her face, it was as if Larxene were no longer Larxene.

And Roxas...loved her.

"Jeez..." Axel sighed once again, rolling onto his side among the ruffled sheets. "This drama is too much..."

Clicking his music to a stop with the press of a button, Axel slowly pulled the sheets over his head and lay beneath the darkness of the empty room. Just one night to himself shouldn't get to him this much...that's what his mind repeated.

However...the vacant space that once held his heart said otherwise.

-

Roxas walked silently along the Hall of Empty Melodies, his eyes looking floorward as the silence embraced him. The night had consumed the day, though the darkness outside showed no difference. Pacing silently towards the crooked ascension, his mind was muddled with different thoughts.

Most dwelled on Larxene...thoughts that brought a smile to his face the more he thought about her saying yes. Tonight was a night to clear his head, to decompress from all the stress that had riddled him for the day. The emotion of affection, his longing to be with larxene was still a strange feeling. But...it wasn't unwanted.

What troubled him was perhaps his lack of confidence. In his life as Roxas the regular kid of twilight town, the false school memories had provided basic classes. Math, Science, Literature, Health...

A slight redness crossed his cheeks as he tilted his head further down. Though there was no one else around, the brief thoughts that phased over his mind were enough to make him hide his face. Quickly shoving them aside, he returned to his initial focus.

The only girl he'd ever talked to on a regular basis was Olette, and she'd never appealed as anything more than just a friend. Even if she'd been more, Olette and Larxene were on completely different levels.

"Man...I don't even know how to be a boyfriend," he sighed in defeat.

"You propose a relationship with Larxene and yet you hold no knowledge of what one does as a 'boyfriend'?" came a soft, light spoken voice from somewhere overhead, "You're certainly a strange one."

Roxas tilted his head up, reflexively backstepping from the sudden voice. Glancing upwards towards the ceiling with a currious expression.

Hanging upside-down above him, a novel in his hand, was the light violet-gray haired slender figure of Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. His posture, aside from hanging upside-down from a balcony overhead, was relaxed and casual, though his eyebrows were peaked with a hint of curriosity.

"Ah...hey Zexion," Roxas greeted, taking a few steps back to glance upwards more comfortably. "What are you doing..?"

"I do believe that question falls more upon your character," the figure notioned plainly.

"I was heading out for some air..."

"And mulling over your own short comings," Zexion added.

"Right...that too."

With a trivially fluent motion, the figure fell swiftly from his perch, and peformed a circus array of midair flips before coming to the ground in perfect posture. Closing his book, and tucking it under his arm, he announced clearly.

"I, also, will head out for some air."

Roxas glanced at him questioningly at first, but soon set it aside. Zexion was...always unique, since Roxas had first met him all that time back. However, it was clear that Zexion was simply...Zexion, that this behavior was his natural attitude in a manner of speaking, and therefor nothing to be currious about.

Walking side by side, Roxas took a moment to further analyze the mysterious figure as they drew along Naught's Skyway. Zexion's appearence was that of someone young, who couldn't be much older than himself. Though he almost never appeared without his dark cloaked attire, Roxas had seen him only once dressed in a casual pair of ripped jeans with a tank top and sweatshirt over them. Obviously, Zexion was capable of normality. How far normality went with Zexion was still a debatable topic.

The two came to a stop atop one of the landings, a square shaped area in mid ascension that gave sight to both the city of darkness, and Kingdom Hearts. Roxas, first, let his eyes wander skyward, towards the object that still reigned as a mystery to him. Zexion, however, kept his gave upon the city.

"Something still troubles me, Roxas," Zexion admitted softly.

Roxas passed him a curious look, "Really? What is it?"

"You've known me for a while now, I'm sure, and you realize I'm perhaps the most intelectual of Ansem's apprentices. Therefor, when something inscrutable comes along, I am the one to defragment each and every piece of it until I understand."

Roxas gave a slight nod, following each hand gesture that Zexion offered in his speech.

"Yet...there's come to me a problem that I, myself, am unable to determine. And by being unable to determine this problem, I, myself, have become rather displeased."

"So...what's the undetermined problem?" the boy asked.

Zexion turned, and leaned his back to the balcony edge, "I know we gave a vague explanation about this when you first returned but...we all came back from the dead. Well, excluding you, we all returned from a point that none should particularly return from."

"Yeah...you guys told me about that."

"Well...I came to the conclusion that we seven were simply not 'completely' killed," he continued, "Though it's a final determination, it still bothers me that I don't know exactly how it is we're alive."

"Riku killed you...back at Castle Oblivion, didn't he?" Roxas interupted.

"Yes, he did," Zexion's tone faltered, "Why?"

"How do you...know what happened after you passed on?" Roxas asked in sincere inquisition.

"Ah, I had wondered when you would ask something along those lines," he gave a scholarly smirk, "My lexicon, the World Within. Even when I'm gone, it continues recording the annals of the World that Never Was. It recorded the fall of each member, in vivid detail, video and audio data as well. Upon my return, I annalyzed all that had happened after my passing."

Glancing up slightly, he crossed his arms across his chest with novel in hand, "Your original, Sora, managed quite a bit of progress. He destroyed the remaining organization members. Your skills mirror his, it's rather impressive.

However...in regards to you and your original, I come to my prior point of something that troubles me."

"Not just how you guys came back?"

"You never died, Roxas," he said flatly all of a sudden.

There was a pause in his notation, his eyes scanned over Roxas' face to seek an emotion to follow along. However, Roxas' face, for a first time, was unreadable.

"You're right...I never died," he agreed.

Zexion glanced away slightly, "You re-united with your orginal, you and Sora became whole again. Meaning, you regained your heart. So...based on what a Nobody is, being an entity without a heart, by rejoining with Sora you commited a form of suicide. When you reunited, you regained your heart, and in every respect, died.

And yet...here you are." Zexion concluded.

Roxas leaned his form against the balcony's edge, a sense of realization overwhelming him, "Yeah...you're right."

"What do you remember?" Zexion pressed with his words, curriousity taking the lead. "Tell me exactly what you remember, before you came to this place."

"That's the thing..." Roxas frowned slightly, "I don't remember much of anything. The last thing I remember is standing outside the castle. And the last thing before that is when I was on Destiny Island, right after Sora and Riku killed Xemnas. Namine was there...she was Kairi's nobody...and then...then I was back here."

"As I thought..." Zexion murmured, "well...that puts my mind at ease."

"Huh?"

The intelectual stroked his chin in an inquisitive manner, "We all have our memories...meaning we are us. I had feared that perhaps we were projection's of the Castle's memories, but it seems we truly are the nobodies we've always been."

Zexion slid his novel slowly into his pocket, turned casually to Roxas, and patting him gently on the shoulder in an attempt at a friendly gesture, "You've put my mind at ease, thank you, Roxas."

Roxas cantered his head in an uncertain gratitude at the remark, "You're...welcome?"

Zexion turned, crossed his arms behind his head, and gave a casual stretch. Then, he began decending Naught's Skyway with a sense of sleepiness. Arms swaying at his sides, head tilted down slightly with his eyes at a tired squint.

"I'd been losing sleep over that dilema, however your input had helped me get over it. I believe now I will bid farwell and farenight to you," he called from the decending slope of gray, "And as for your troubles with Larxene. She has accepted your feelings, a feat that I have never before seen in my life as Zexion, nor as Ienzo..."

And parting with that final notation, the cloaked schemer vanished into the chasms of the Nobodys' Castle. The dark chill of the night sky brushed around the silent Roxas, who stood with an air of confusion and uncertainty.

It truly was strange, that each would return to life in such a manner. And his return as well...did it mean Sora had become a heartless once more? If that were, would he not remember it?

Roxas gave a quiet sigh to the night, as he realized to his misfortune that he'd only increased the mental baggage that he'd hoped to cast aside. Still...something about Zexion's words had offered a certain comfort, though why it did such was unknown to him.

Whatever the case, he was alive once again. As for Larxene...he decided Zexion's final comment had been meant as a compliment. Without much left, and no more business to treat for the night, Roxas began walking back towards his chamber.

However...a dark figure sitting overhead atop a platform of roof had other plans for the young Keyblade bearer...


	5. Chapter 5: Two Halves

Kingdom Hearts

The untold stories of the Thirteen Nobodies.

I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters. All rights reserved to disney and square. Don't sue me ^^;.

Chapter 5: Two Halves.

-

Silently observing from atop the roof of Naught's Skyway, the Savage Nymph let out a relaxed sigh. Since Roxas had returned to the castle, she'd watched him from afar in hopes of making up for lost time. He had given her such attention, the least she could do was learn more about him.

Roxas' encounter with Zexion had been an interesting discussion, bringing into question their existence once more. But more intriguing was the comment from Zexion about their past lives. It was true, for as long as she could remember, she'd kept to herself and sealed her emotions between a shield of sadistic cruelty.

This tactic of hiding herself had lasted right up to her demise at Castle Oblivion. Surrounded by questionable company, finding little attachment with anyone or anything in particular. Her pursuit of her heart was all that she'd cared about. That had been her number one priority.

But, this ambition had faded for her. Existing as the essence of nothing was an acceptable fate in her mind. And as for her heart...she had a substitute for that. Something that almost made her feel whole as she reflected upon her new attachment. She did feel something for Roxas, only now had it been revealed by his confession to her. She did like him...but she could only like what she knew liked her in return. That was her defense, what kept her from both misery, and opportunity.

"Oh well..." she breathed softly, a calm smile over her face, "I have him now..."

The boy of her observation was walking away slowly below her, his hands pocketed in his cloak in a manner of casual silence. Apparently she had remained undiscovered, though she would purposely change that in a moment. She had something she wanted, this night, a simple request to beget what might lead to more.

Her figure slid down the tilted metal surface, her cloak fraying around her as she decended two floors to the landing below. Here, were Roxas had stood, she began her pursuit.

Roxas wasn't difficult to follow, the late hours of the night kept his movements slow and traceable. Passing across the Hall of Empty Melodies, Larxene called out softly to her newly assigned relation.

"Hello, Roxas," she cooed softly, as if unaware they would see eachother.

Roxas turned, recognizing her merely from the voice and bowing his head, "Ah...g...good evening, Larxene."

"What are you doing up this late?" she asked softly, striding gracefully past him with a smile.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out for some air..." he glanced up at her slowly.

Larxene gave a smirk, then crossed her arms behind her back and began to plot. Roxas was shy, he seemed obediant, but shy none-the-less. Her approaches would have to be tame, which was troublesome to judge as she'd never attempted to sincerely 'flirt' with someone before.

"We had the same idea, then," she spoke in a melodic voice, "I can't sleep either...perhaps you'd like to help me?"

"He...help?" he questioned.

She turned, and gave a teasing wink, "Sleep with me."

"H..hu..w...ha..wha...gah...uh...w...what?" he stammered, his cheeks burning red at her casual stance.

Larxene's hands slid down to her hips, and she stood with her head tilted in amusement. Roxas was such a innocent boy, teasing him was so easy, and surprisingly fun. The burning blush that tinted his cheeks made her giggle in uncharacteristic satisfaction.

"Come on, Roxas..." she murmured smoothly.

Roxas glanced downward, hiding the embarassment in his face as he walked slowly behind. What could he say? For her to suddenly be brining him to her room...it didn't embarass her at all? This was happening all of a sudden, but...

Somehow...he couldn't help but follow her.

-

Stepping over the threshhold was like stepping into a new world. The light, the space, even the smell of the air was a shift away from his room.

Larxene's bedroom was a small, circular space, occupied by a surprisingly small ammount of things. Directly ahead of the doorway was a bed, easilly the biggest object in the room, curving perfectly in shape with the wall it rested again. Large enough to excede the ranking of King-sized, the bed was adorned with a large black comforter, and numerous round and rectangular pillows.

To the left of the doorway, taking up a large portion of the wall, was a sliding door, partially open enough to reveal a walk-in closet. It was too dark to see any outfits hidding within, but even if it weren't, Roxas' respect for her privacy would have prevented him from peaking as it was.

The remaining wall to the right of the doorway sported another sliding door, though this one was completely shut, and it's designation was unknown. All that was left in the room after these were the black carpet, the dark blue walls, and the ceiling...

Roxas gazed up, surprised at what caught his eye. Overlooking the entire room like a guardian of bits of light was a giant portrayal of the night sky. A moon glowed in the center, apparently the source of light through a lamp hidden behind it, surrounded by smaller stars each emmiting their own faint light. The whole theme made the room feel...larger.

"What do you think?" she asked softly, smiling a warm welcome to him, "It isn't much, but it's comfortable."

"It's...cool..." he broke his gaze away from the painted sky, looking back at Larxene with a returned smile.

Without a moments notice, Larxene pinched her fingers around the zipper of her cloak, and slowly began pulling it down her figure. The dark clothe spread around her form, slipping gradually down the skin of her shoulders, slipping down her forearms and stopping at her elbows.

Roxas gazed at her, awestruck as the red returned to his cheeks. Larxene passed a glance back at him, and gave him a luring smile.

"What's wrong?" she cooed, "Am I that beautiful?"

"Y...yes...actually..." he admitted, quickly averting his eyes as her cloak fell to the floor. What she wore underneath was a mystery, his eyes trained on the floor as he crossed his arms. There was no escaping it, he had no idea what to do.

He could hear the sounds of the bed ruffling, the sound of two more zippers coming undone, most likely her boots. Then, another shuffling sound, padding closer, the feeling of hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me," she commanded softly.

"But..."

"I want you to," she reasured with nothing hidden in her voice. "You think I'm beautiful, don't you?"

"Yes but..."

"Then prove it..." she grinned.

He couldn't back out, troubled in the controversy of respecting her personally, and respecting her wishes. She wanted him to look...was it ok?

Slowly, he glanced upward, taking in the sight of her shroudless figure. Larxene's figure was slender, curved and fit, and completely mystifying. Her skin was pale, lighter than his, her eyes searching his expresion for admiration. Her cloak removed, her body was clothed in nothing more than thigh high black stockings, a pair of laced black underwear, and a matching bra.

She was...in the only word he could express...breathtaking.

"So...what do you think of me...Roxas..." she drew closer to him.

His silent wandering eyes only gave her a warmer smile as her slender fingers curled around the zipper of his cloak. Standing at her mercy, Roxas silently held his posture as she pulled his cloak away. She draped the dark wrapping over her arm, and turned towards the closet door. Taking advantage of the moment he leaned down to unzip the boots that clung to his legs and remove his black jeans.

Within moments, he wore nothing but a white tank top, and his boxers...those, and a bright blush.

Delicately placing his cloak over a hanger, Larxene turned back to admire the pink-cheeked innocence that she'd pulled in with her. Like a fly caught in a spiders web that didn't know whether to submit or struggle. She bent his figure, and began sliding the stockings down her legs with care. Keeping her eyes tilted up at him, she smiled her alluring smile, hiding an emotion she was uncertain of.

Was she embarassed? She couldn't read her own emotion as it had never occured too much with her. It felt natural, he was her boyfriend now, what difference would it make to be in her underwear near him? She wanted to be close to him, but the soft heat in her cheeks furthered her hinted shyness.

She cast her leggings aside with a hint of misplaced attention, her eyes never leaving his figure. She felt...different. Though his face was clear, she couldn't read what he was feeling. Not completely, anyway. She stepped towards him, taking elegant strides as her bare feet crushed against the carpet beneath her.

Standing directly in front of him, her figure overlooked his by a small ammount, her lips lined up perfectly with his forehead. Which she took advantage of at this moment, leaning forward and touching her vessels to his pale skin in tender affection. Her arms laced over his shoulders, she drew his figure against hers in what felt like the most natural way to hug someone she felt she loved.

Almost surprisingly, she could feel Roxas' arms lifting and hugging gently around her figure in return. A warm embrace, gentle but inviting all the same, encompassed them both, and for a moment it felt like there was nothing else in the world.

Larxene parted her lips from his forehead, and the two parted their forms from one another. Roxas looked up at her with trembling blue eyes; Larxene gazed back with shimmering green. Her hands withdrew from around the boy as she murmured softly.

"Shall we get some sleep, Roxas..."

"Y...yeah...alright..." he replied softly.

With the clap of her hands, the lights overhead faded away The two walked silently towards the neatly laid matress; each drew back the sheets in an almost hessitant way; they both lay down on either side, looking at eachother.

Larxene slowly inched herself closer to him, her arms extending and curling around him as she drew his figure in against her chest. His cheek against her breasts, her arm holding him affectionately as a child would a teddy bear, she pressed her lips against his ruffled blond hair.

"I understand what you said before..." she spoke gently.

"A...about what...?" he breathed, eyes closed, his cheeks tinted red.

"Feeling like you have a heart again..." she murmured softly in his ear, "I feel it..." With another gentle kiss, this time upon his cheek, she murmured, "You're my heart now, Roxas...so never leave me...understood?"

She spoke in a soft voice. Commanding, but affectionate, the order was simple. Roxas opened his eyes, and gazed up at her. He nodded his head gently, his hair tickling her skin.

"Yes...I'll always be here..." he replied.

Content with his answer, she pulled him tightly against her once more, comfortable and warm with the boy in her arms. Never before had she held someone...never before had she been held. The warmth, the affection...Roxas in her arms...

She loved it...and she loved him.

"Goodnight, my Roxas..." she concluded.

"Goodnight...Larxene..." he whispered in return.

The two, locked in eachother's embrace, surrounded themselves with nothing but the sound of eachother's breath. Like two halves...of one heart...


End file.
